Hohenheim's Mistake
by MiyukiM15
Summary: Envy finds where Hohenheim and his new family are living. Spying on the family and plotting to get rid of the children to spite Hohenheim only to be caught by him. Hohenheim decides to do something about Envy, once and for all. REVISION ON A LATER DATE
1. Chapter 1

Hohenheim's Mistake

Envy sat outside _his_ house, watching _his_ new perfect family, hiding just out if view. Hohenheim had not noticed his presence, not that he would let him. He had plans. Envy's face settled in a deep frown as he watched Hohenheim coo at a small bundle, _Alphonse,_ in a brown haired woman's arm. " **His new family** " Envy thought bitterly as he watched a small, golden haired child, _Edward,_ tug on _his_ leg and get picked up by _him_ , _his_ face showing love, none of which he had received so many years ago. He was going to make sure that Hohenheim never wore that expression again atleast, to those particular children. He slunk around to the side of the house and silently slipped into it as a mouse. It was getting dark and he could hear the woman, _Trisha,_ telling Hohenheim to put _Edward and Alphonse_ to bed. Their precious, darling, little angels. Hiding in the corner of the brothers' room, he watched as Hohenheim laid down the brothers pecking the tops of their heads in a brief kiss, for the last time, if he had anything to do with it. All he had to do now was wait for Hohenheim to leave and go to sleep, so that he could act upon his plans.

Trisha greeted Hohenheim with a kiss as he stepped out of his sons' room. He smiled into the kiss and hugged her to him "I've put the boys to bed, now, why don't we go do the same ourselves?" He suggested, putting his face into her hair. Trisha laughed and leaned away "Better try to get it in before Alphonse wakes us up. Remember, it's your turn to check on him when he wakes up and our scheduled time" she said softly, as to not wake the boys. She then took his hand, leading him towards their bedroom, both blissfully unaware of what they were leaving their sons with.

Envy smirked after he heard them leave the vicinity, this was almost too easy. Soon, his 'father' wouldn't be one any longer. He waited a few more hours, just to be safe, before deciding to make his move, transforming back into his preferred, cute, form and leaned over two, small sleeping bodies each the picture of innocence. He transformed his hand into a wicked blade and smirked, getting ready to swing downward. His arm stopped in midair all of the sudden, unable to move. As a matter of fact, he couldn't move anything at all. While he frantically wondered why he couldn't move, Hohenheim appeared in his field of vision, holding a small charm in his hand, " **No, not a charm"** he thought with a sudden realization, his tooth. " **No,** _ **William's**_ **tooth"** Envy thought viscously as he struggled to move as Hohenheim slipped the tooth around his neck.

"William, what do you think you're doing?" Hohenheim asked softly, making sure the string was tied around his neck as he watched his former son's eyes narrow in anger. Hohenheim placed his hand on the symbol on Envy's thigh and forced his to transform his arm back and his whole body to become slack. "This is the time Alphonse usually wakes up" he said softly then added, staring at his face "You're still angry" as he walked behind Envy "You came here to kill them. They had nothing to do with us William, what happened wasn't because of them" He said as he swept the homunculus off his feet, into his arms "and I will not allow you to do them any harm, I'll make sure of it, and right the wrong I did to you" he said carrying Envy outside, into the cold, silent night.

Envy's eyes widened. Was this it? Was Hohenheim going to kill him? He should have been more careful, listening out for him. Hoheheim sat him down on the cold ground and placed his hands on him "I'm sorry for this William" he said as transmutation light flared and the sound of choked gasps heard.

Please no flames, this is my first ever fanfiction. Helpful criticism is invited though to achieve better prose and content


	2. Chapter 2

Hohenheim's Mistake 2

Sighing, Hohenheim gazed down at the prone, unconscious form of his eldest son. Nearby, there lay a small pile of red stones, wet with saliva, mixed with stomach contents. He had forced William to reject all of the stones in his body, causing him to pass out toward the end from being deprived of their power. Hohenheim gently moved hair out of William's face, studying his son's chosen form in no small amount of sadness. He had seemly done everything opposite of what his natural looks should have been, pale skin instead of tan, dark hair instead of blonde, and a slender, androgynous body as compared to what should have been a broad shouldered, muscular young man. He had no foreseeable plans to kill William, his guilt, his lingering love, would not allow him to do so. However, he had a greater amount of love towards his new wife and children, which outweighed his guilt about William leading him to the next best thing he could do without killing William, incapacitating him. Despite this still being to protect his family, he felt incredibility guilty about doing this but, wasn't going to reverse it and give back his stones. He knew that's he'd most likely go back to Dante and inform her of his location and family. The results of that would be much worse than what he had already done. William, by his own hand for a second time, was going to be sickly, bedridden unable to much of anything without assistance, but it was the price he would pay for his family's safety and perhaps, redemption in William's eyes. Hohenheim gently gathered up the unconscious homunculus in his arms, his body cold, seemingly lifeless. The tooth, a baby one, the first one that William ever lost, hung around his neck, a small little charm that still held great power. He still wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with William, what he really could do, but there would be no going back from this now. He also, did not want to abandon William again, defenseless, weak, like he did the first time. Hohenheim shifted his grip on William, one arm under his legs and the other holding onto his waist, William's head pressed up against his chest, his breathing labored.

Hohenheim walked back inside his house, taking heed to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the family, if they weren't already, which he hoped that was not the case. Hohenheim took William to his private office in the basement, it had shelves full books on various subjects, tables stacked with various compounds and random items. He was going to keep his eldest son here for the time being. He didn't even allow Trisha in here, much less the boys. He knew that Trisha wouldn't be coming in here anytime soon and would alchemize the locks against the boys. He sat William on the floor, gently, and began to transmute the floor into a bed. It rose up around Envy, surrounding him. The sides of the bed, rose up about a foot over where Envy lay, leaving him in the middle of an almost basket shaped bed. "I'm so sorry William…." Hohenheiem whispered and dropped his coat on top of him before leaving the locked basement and checking on the boys. Once he was done with that, he rejoined Trisha back in their room, still thankfully asleep. He had to think of a story to tell her in the morning.

Envy let out weak groan, feeling like he had been run over by a truck driven by a rage filled Dante. "Ack….hnnn…." was all he got put, attempting to speak. Not only did he feel like he had been run over, his throat felt like he had been chugging rocks and alcohol. Wait…He had in sudden realization, he had in way been chugging rocks, or actually upchucking red stones which brought back memories of Hohenheim. His face turned into a scowl as he remembered and tried to sit up. He found, that he could not. Envy began to panic internally. He tried to focus one moving just his arm, now noticing the coat he was under. It felt like he was trying to lift twelve full Gluttonys. It wasn't going much of anywhere. He only got his arm to raise his arm an inch off the bed he was laying before dropping it back down, gasping for air. He felt like he was going to pass out from now, exhaustion. What had Hohenheim done to him? He growled at the coat, knowing it had to be his. The stupid man had probably sprinkled some of his ashes on it right?! There was no possible way he could be this weak! Even without his stones, this shouldn't be possible. His eyes darted around, but all he could see where the walls of the bed and the ceiling. He wasn't going to go out like this! He tried to move again, having even worse luck than before and black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Dante was going to be super mad at him, if he ever got out of here. Then, it hit him, he didn't know how long he had been gone, and he hadn't told master that he was leaving. She was going to think he betrayed her by running away and if for some chance he managed to get back after a long period of time, she's think it was only for the red stones and punish him for it. Truth darn it, why the heck did he think it was a good idea to come out here and try to get revenge on the greatest alchemist alone? Whatever happened next, he hoped it wouldn't involve his wellbeing diminishing. The sound a door unlocking was heard.

Please no flames, this is my first fanfic. Helpful criticism invited though. Thank you to all who read my story


	3. Chapter 3

Hohenheim's Mistake 3

Hohenheim walked down the step of the basement, after shutting and locking the door, carrying a tray of food. He walked over to the elevated bed that was towards the edge of his office, and peered inside. He was met with angry, hate and exhaustion filled eyes. "Hello, William" Hohenheim said smiling at him, briefly disappearing from sight to put the tray down " I see that you are awake" he said smiling at him once returning and reaching towards William's head as if to move aside some of his hair, only to stop when he was given a particularly venomous glare. "I promise William, this isn't as bad as it seems" he said gently, his hands out in front of him like he was trying to placate a wild animal. "This is for the best, I promise. Now, are you hungry?" he asked. William glared at him harder "I'll take that as a yes" Hohenheim said and used alchemy to change the bed into almost a chair like structure except, it had various loops wrapped around William's waist, arms, chest and the top of his head to keep him upright and to keep restrained, not that Hohenheim thought they would need to serve that purpose. The coat fell into William's lap.

"I bet you're wondering why you are so weak aren't you." Hohenheim asked grabbing a bowl and spoon off the tray "besides the obvious, me taking your stones" he said, sitting on the edge of the chair bed "Your body has been so used to having the stones' power, it's mostly shut down, going through withdrawal. You won't die from not having them but you certainly aren't going to like them being taken from you. I've also taken your baby tooth, if you remember seeing it and made a necklace out of it, which you are currently wearing, for safety" he explained, stirring around the contents of the bowl.

Hohenheim put some oatmeal on the spoon and held it up "Trisha made this, she's quite the cook, in my opinion. You'll like her food. You're going to be eating it quite often." he told him as he put the spoon on William's unmoving lips "William…I can easily open your mouth and have you eat this. You still need some type of energy to depend on and in this case, it will be human food." He said putting it back in the bowl. He gently slid his hand under William's jaw, after they had a staring contest for a minute "it'll taste nasty cold William, and if you don't eat, I'll have to keep feeding you myself" he said pushing his jaw open, ignoring the hate filled eyes looking his way "If you eat, you'll get energy and maybe eventually, I won't have to do this for you." He said sliding the spoon into mouth and then shutting it. "I really don't mean to make you mad William, but you need to work with me on this. You're getting yourself nowhere" he said massaging William's throat so that he would swallow. "Please William, stop looking at me like that. I promise, I'll find a way to make you more comfortable during your stay here. I know we aren't exactly on…good terms but I'm going to try make it up to you, even if this isn't the most covenantal way…" he said trailing off

Envy was furious. _How dare this man try to explain himself, like this was something not even on the scale of madness it was. He'd dare to keep him, Envy, imprisoned?! Telling him what to?! TOUCHING HIM?!_ Envy ranted internally. He finally 'gave in' however, eating the oatmeal without Hohenheim making him open his mouth, just so that man would quit touching him. _I didn't do it for your benefit old man_ Envy thought angrily as Hohenheim smiled at him. It was getting harder to eat. He began to pant, causing worried looks to come from Hohenheim. _Don't look down on me!_ He thought, heat flooding into his face as he finally couldn't finish the action of chewing, oatmeal dripping out the side of his mouth.

Hohenheim sighed and wiped the food off his son's face gently, with a cloth. "William, we are going to do an experiment" Hohenheim said watching him carefully, William's eyes widening, Hohenheim not completely sure if it was from shock or fear. "I'm going to take that tooth off of you, so you eat. However, those binds will keep you from attacking me and you don't have the means to transform. If you somehow manage to do so anyway, the tooth goes back on you. Blink twice if you understand." Hohenheim told him. William blinked twice.

When Hohenheim took the tooth off, Envy instantly felt better. Not quite to his regular homunculus standard, but like having three Gluttony's on him instead of twelve. He took the bowl that Hohenheim was holding out to him, _the imbecile!_ And stuck the spoon in it as viscously as he could, getting some on his coat, just to spite him. Hohenheim, by a sigh he gave, wasn't too pleased with it. It was small, but it something. He shoved the spoon in his mouth and about choked it. As he was coughing, he heard Hohenheim laughing. _How dare he? How dare he laugh at him when this was his fault?!_ He thought, in a rage and before he knew it, flung the bowl of oatmeal in Hohenheim's face. He smirked. _Who was the one laughing now?_

Hohenheim sighed and wiped oatmeal from his eyes. _I should have expected that_ he thought as he looked at a now laughing William. He supposed he did deserve that one. "Now William, you've gone and wasted perfectly good food." He said chastising him. That made William stop laughing abruptly and glare at him. "Would that happen to mean you aren't hungry anymore?" he asked as William spat "I wasn't hungry in the first place you old man!" and suddenly lashed out at him, with his foot, catching him in the jaw and by surprise.

 _Yes!_ He thought as he had managed to stun Hohenheim just long enough for him to slip out of the binds and rush towards one of the tables, where he could see the red stones laying. _NO!_ He thought in panic because when he got over to them, they turned out to be some type of other stone _why didn't I run for the exit?_ A hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.

Hohenheim sighed and glazed into is son's hatful eyes "William, please calm down, I promise, after a while, this can be a better life here than one with Dante" he said. He was rewarded be William attempting to punch him. He caught his hand and was about to say something before both of them heard "Daddy? Where are you?" a small voice shouted from upstairs. Hate, pain and something else flashed through William's eyes as he began to say "HEY-!" Hohenheim pressed the tooth back onto him, instantly quieting him. He tied it back around William's neck then caught him as he fell. He placed William back into the chair and retransmuted it back into a bed, this time making an actual blanket. It could get cold in the basement, especially during this time of the year.

The last thing Envy heard was "Again, I'm sorry William. I really hope to reconcile, please, even if this isn't the best way. When I come back, I'm going to read you a story, so you won't be as bored. It's made just for you" then a few clunks, the sound of a door shutting, and a child's laughter.

Thank you to all those who are reviewing/reading my story. Again, please no flames but helpful criticism for better content and writing is very much welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hohenheim's Mistake 4

Hohenheim picked up a giggling Edward. "Daddy! I mith you!" Edward squealed then laughed when Hohenheim nuzzled his face, tickling him with his beard. "Now pipsqueak, I wasn't gone that long." Hohenheim said, putting him on his hip only for Edward to shriek "Daddy no! You icky!" Edward said showing him his hand. It had chunks of oatmeal on it. "Daddy! Take bas! Now!" Edward demanded, waving his hand in his face. Before Hohenheim could say anything back, Trisha, coming out of the kitchen, said "I think you should take one as well dear, did you have a fight with the food? If you did, it certainly looks like you lost" Alphonse giggled and waved from his perch on her back. "Well Trisha, I don't think anyone could beat your cooking" Hohenheim said smiling and leaning in for a kiss. Trisha stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "No no mister, you're setting a bad example for the kids, being so dirty, now go take a bath" She said as Alphonse grabbed his beard and yanked some of the hair out. Hohenheim flinched a little. _Why did all his children do this to him at some point? Was his beard just that pullable?_ He thought then nodded "of course Trisha." He left the three of them where they were, in the hall, in front of the basement door, next to the living room.

"Mommy! Can we thee Winry now? I wanna play!" Edward said tugging on her dress. "In a little bit dear, but right now, mommy has some things she has to do first. Would you like to help me?" she asked as Edward nodded rapidly and said, eyes bright "Yeth mommy! What we do?" "Me too! I wanna halp!" Alphonse added loudly. "I want you and Alphonse to hide. I'll tell daddy to look for you once he gets done with his bath, ok? It's really important that you do this for me" she said, crouching down to their level, looking them in the eye after she set an enthralled Alphonse down. Edward nodded, looking serious, Alphonse looked at his brother and mimicked him. "Yeth mommy! Come on Al!" Edward said grabbing his little brother's hand and pulling him unsteadily to his feet. Trisha watched them toddle off for a few seconds before walking over to the bathroom and entering. Hohenheim was just getting dressed when she walked in. He looked at her in surprise.

"Now Hohenheim, are you going to explain why you got in a fight with my food? It appears to have really done some damage to you" she said, touching a forming bruise on his jaw. Hohenheim cringed a little "Well, you see dear, I slipped…and fell…off the stairs…and the bowl spilled on me. The floor made an acquaintance with my face, specifically where you are touching." He said hissing the last part. _If William could see him now, he'd be so happy…._ Trisha pursed her lips in concern. "Do you think you might have broken it? It is bruising rather quickly. We can always ask the Rockbells to look at it." She said, removing her hand from his jaw. Hohenheim shook his head "It'll be fine, I'll be fine. You know me" Trisha gave him a worried but, slightly angry look. "If that's what you think is best….However, you have two little boys hiding somewhere in the house, waiting for you to find them. I'd suggest you'd hurry and find them, before they do something naughty" she said, opening the door then looking back at him with a mischievous smile.

Hohenheim chuckled and stood up, following her. "Whatever gave them the idea to do something like that?" He asked as Trisha shrugged "I don't know, maybe they're just two little boys who want their Father's love and attention" She said cocking her head when Hohenheim seemed to flinch at her last few words. "Dear? Are you alright?" Trisha asked he shook his head and smiled. "I'm fine dear. Now, there's two little boys I need to find and catch" he said, sliding past her, a small glance toward the basement door, unnoticed by Trisha.

Edward giggled, holding Alphonse's hand as they hid behind the couch. _Daddy will never find us!_ He thought giggling aloud, Alphonse now giggling along with him. Edward put his fingers to his lips "Shhh! We hiding!" he said in a loud whisper. Both could hear Hohenheim calling out their names and asking them to come out, wherever they were. . Both little boys giggled again. _Daddy won't ever see us!_ Edward thought just as Hohenheim peaked around the couch, smiling at them. "I've found you" he said, reaching towards them.

Alphonse squealed and rushed into his arms "Daddy!" Hohenheim threw him up in the air then catching him as he came back down. Alphonse was enjoying every minute of it. "Me too! Me too!" Edward shouted, holding his arms up to Hohenheim so that he could be picked up as well. He chuckled and sat Alphonse on the couch so that he could pick up Edward and do the same unto him. Edward shrieked in laughter as he went up in the air "Again again!" Edward said every time Hohenheim caught him. Alphonse crawled to the edge of the couch and said "Again! Again! Again!" Hohenheim smiled down at the two, earnest faces of his children. He picked up Alphonse with one arm, holding both of his children. Trisha walked in there, holding a platter of cookies. "Are any of my boys hungry?" She asked, smiling at her husband and children. "Me! Me! Cookies!" Edward squealed and bounced in Hohenheim's arms. "Calm down pipsqueak" he said laughing as Alphonse began to mimic his brother. Hohenheim carefully put the both of them on them on the ground, smiling.

Edward instantly rushed over to his mother and began to tug on her apron. "I wan cookie!' He said as Alphonse, making his way over to her slower than his brother said "Me! Me too!" Trisha laughed and handed both of them half a cookie. Both of them cheered, running off with their treats "I lub you mommy!" both said at the same time. Trisha smiled at their retreating backs, wishing they could both stay like that forever but she knew, that they would become angsty teenagers. She'd probably love and hate every minute of that as well. Hohenheim reached for a cookie but was swatted by Trisha. "I said my boys. You're not one of them" She said, placing a cookie in her mouth. Hohenheim chuckled then kissed her "I get other privileges don't I?" he said, snatching a few cookies off the plate. Trisha rolled her eyes "Act badly and they'll be revoked" Both heard a sudden crash and their sons crying. "I'll go see what it is. Hohenheim, go put some ice on that bruise, it's getting worse" she said running off, to go see what the problem was. Hohenheim shook his head, laughing, and watched her go, his expression one of love.

Sound travels. The basement was not sound proof.

Thank you to all the people who are reading and reviewing. It's very much appreciated. Please no flames. Helpful criticism for better writing and content.


	5. Chapter 5

Hohenheim's Mistake 5

 _There was once a little boy who lived in a little house on a little hill in a little town. He had a mother, a father and no one else whom he called family. The little boy was a healthy one, always playing outside, but never with the other children, always staying around his little hill. The little boy only wanted to play with his mother and father, especially his father. He'd follow him around, ask his father what all his strange instruments were, how they worked, why he had them and could he use them. His father would explain until he grew tired then would make the little boy leave his little office. The little boy would then go and bother his mother for her attention, which she would give but not in a pleasant way. This repeated every day. Time went by, the little boy stopped being so little growing into something more. The boy began to spend more time with his father, trying to be more like him. His father, now thinking he was truly old enough to learn, would teach him. However, should the boy do wrong or not learn quickly enough, he was taken out of grace. His mother, long embracing a darker path, grew jealous of their time spent together. "My husband is only mine, not thine!" She'd proclaim, in the dark of night. Even her boy, was not allowed to have him, her husband._

 _She told her boy, who loved and adored her with all his heart, a way to help his father, to further his finding. "Drink the hyrdragyrum" She told him "It gives the mortal man immortality, it makes them like a god! You're father wishes to see this done and study all its effects then wishes to perfect it further before he uses it" The boy eagerly agreed, taking the silver liquid, it appearance akin to a silver starlit sky and drank it. The boy, within the next few days, found it harder it harder to breathe and eat. His sleep was constantly disturbed, blood leaking out if his mouth during the night. His hands and feet turned a different shade of pink and yet, he still believed he was doing well. Soon the boy could no longer go about day to day activities. His mother scorned him, calling him lazy and weak. His father doeth the same, his student forgoing his studies. The day came when the boy drew his last breath, only then did his father see, what his son had come to be. The mother, not affected by this travesty, told the father "it's too late, he's gone. There's no coming back for him now" then she added in the evilest whisper, unheard by the father "You're again only mine"_

 _The father, realizing what he had lost, proclaimed "He may be lost for today, but I'll make it where he lives another day!" The mother, to say the least, did not believe this proclamation and said with lamination "It cannot be so, the dead cannot rise to be amongst the living yet again." "You think too little my dear, we are a man and woman of science! It will light the way!" The father pronounced. It was their_ _ **big mistake**_ _,_

" _My dear, have you gathered all the elements?" asked the father to the mother. "Yes" the mother sighed "And all the preparations are complete" The father sounded his approval and began. The circle was drawn, each detail triple checked and changed until it was seen as perfect. The elements required, placed carefully in the center, measured down to every last gram. The father and mother commenced the transmutation._

" _Alas! Alas!" the father cried, after the transmutation was complete. "It's a monster! A beast!" cried the mother. The creature lay within the circle, moans and gasps coming from its deformed mouth, its body contorted and bleeding. "This beast is not my boy! Let it die and we shall start again!" the father spat and leaving the cite. The mother stayed and crooned "you poor beast, you shall make me a fine specimen" She fed the failure of the boy the failures of their life, their stones made from soul._

 _The father was not pleased. The beast thought of itself to be his boy and his mother's son. "No! You are no son of mine!" shouted the father at the beast before taking his leave. The mother chastised the beast "No, I am your master. Not thy mother!" So then, began the descent of the beast._

Hohenheim closed the leather, brown journal with a soft snap. "Well, how did you like the story?" he asked, smiling at William. It had been a day since he had last gone down in the basement and he'd decided to try something different. Instead of having the tooth around William's neck, he had imbedded it within a patted chain attached to his ankle. It made where William was still in weakened state and unable to run off again. This, however, left him with enough energy to move around on the bed, talk and eat on his own.

"It sucked" Envy spat and took a bite out of the cookie he was given, discovering how hunger felt again when Hohenheim didn't come back until the next morning. He now definitely knew he had to eat now but, it didn't mean he had to like it. _He was most likely two focused on his_ _ **other**_ _children to actually think about him._ "One, I'm not a kid, unless you really are blind as a bat and two YOU DARE MAKE A STORY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AND TELL IT TO ME, THINKING IT WOULD ENTERTAIN ME?!" He exploded. Right after Hohenheim recovered from his shock, Envy found a hand on his leg and his jaw locked up.

"Hohenheim? Are you alright?" Trisha called from the basement door. "I'm fine Trisha!" he called back up, giving a brief, stern look to William. "Are you sure dear? I thought I heard another voice, shouting" she said back, a groan suggesting she was walking down the stairs. Hohenheim quickly took the tooth out of the chain and shoved it into a now frozen William's hands and the bed, transmuted around Envy, pulling him into the wall, all evidence of him ever being there gone. Trisha looked at him in confusion and worry. "What was all that light and noise?" "Nothing dear, just some experiments and me getting a little…riled up" he said sheepishly. She pursed her lips "if you say so…but you better come out of here soon and pay attention to your boys" she said. "Yes, yes. I will go play with them in a little bit but if you don't mind…." Hohenheim said putting a hand on her waist and then leading her out, I still have things to work on" he said, stopping at the door. "Oh no you don't, you're coming out right now" she said dragging him out and shutting the door.

He was trapped in a cold, musty air coffin.

Thank you to all those again, who are reading and reviewing. Please no flames but helpful criticism is welcome/invited. The reviews, for the most part, have been very nice and helpful. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Hohenheim's Mistake 6

A few months had passed, at least to Envy's knowledge, it could have been more, much more, since Hohenheim had captured and weakened him. Hohenheim, deterred by his wife, not that she knew of Envy being down there, began to make him stay out of his office, which resulted in Hohenheim seeing Envy more and more sparingly. The more Hohenheim went into the basement, the more Trisha made him spend time with the boys, away from there. Sometimes, he got down there as little as twice a week only for a few minutes. Hohenheim had however, changed things around in there to suit Envy a bit more during his absence. He had, once again, put the tooth in the padded chain so that he may move around but not escape and make too much noise. He had moved all the dangerous tools and compounds, out of Envy's reach, across the room. Envy was allowed to read any of the books down there, which became his main source of entertainment. Hohenheim left several oil lamps for William's use down there, so that he might see. Food that either lasted long or was nonperishable was set aside for him to eat, Hohenheim occasionally giving him something fresh whenever he managed to make it down there.

Hohenheim's visits however, left Envy at a disadvantage mentally. Due to being stuck in the basement, he began to develop claustrophobia, a fear of the dark from an electric free basement, unable to constantly keep the lamps lit or they would run out very quickly, with no indication when Hohenheim would come back and refill them. He had spent days in there that way, in the dark, when he made that mistake. It had been pitch black. Hohenheim was the only person he'd got to see. He began to, despite him trying not to, get attached to Hohenheim. Not in a loving way but, more of a dependent one. This was the only person who ever came to see him, speak to him, provide for him… Even if Envy didn't like Hohenheim, he needed him now.

Envy was thumbing through one of the many alchemy books, it seemed to be all that Hohenheim owned. An oil lap sat in front of him, it was his last one for the time period. _When is he coming back?_ He thought nervously as the light flickered _has it been a really long time? Or have I just wasted all my light again?_ He cursed, in either way it, sucked for him. He stared down at the chain on his ankle, wondering for the thousandth time if there was any way he could get out of it. He had once broken the heel of his foot, trying to cave it in so that he could drag the rest of his foot out. It hadn't worked out well and it had Hohenheim make him completely motionless for he could not even begin to guess how long. Hohenheim each time he came down though, apologized for what he had been doing to him, promising Envy that he did care for him, explaining how he felt and why he did what he did. Envy tucked his feet into his circle of light, as it got smaller. _When is he coming back?_

Hohenheim sighed as Trisha told him that she needed him to pick up the boys from school. "It's Edward's birthday. You should take them out to eat in town. I think they'll love it" she said smiling then swatting his head for sighing "I'll set up the kitchen for his party and get the presents set out." She told him, washing her hands in the sink. "Yes yes, I'll do that Trisha but I have-"he was cut off by her saying "you better not say you have something to work on in the basement." She said, giving him a small glare. Hohenheim paled and quickly rushed out the door. Trisha smirked in satisfaction.

"Hey! Look Ed! Dad's here!" Al said, tugging on his elder brother's arm and pointing at a growing figure in the distance. Edward cocked his head "I wonder why, he never comes to walk back home with us. Do you think it is because of my birthday?" Ed asked Al as Hohenheim finally made it over to them. "Hey pipsqueak, shorty, how are you doing?' He asked, putting both of them of them in a headlock. "Hey dad! Let us go!"Al shrieked, laughing as Ed began "punching' him repeatedly in the stomach. "Nope, this is the first time I get to this to a seven year old. I've got to make it a special moment!" Hohenheim said joyously, letting go of Al to ruffle Edward's hair. Edward growled and tried to shove his hand off of him "come on dad! Let me go!" he said as he landed on the ground, finally getting free. Hohenheim carefully helped Edward back up and dusted him off. "I'm taking the both of you to town to eat, how does that sound?" he asked as Edward's and Alphonse's jaw dropped. "That sounds great Dad!" Edward said while Alphonse asked "What about mom?" Hohenheim answered, "She's getting some things done at the house. It'll be fine" he said, taking both of their hands and leading them away, walking towards the town.

Trisha hummed and immediately set to work, straightening up the house and preparing it for Edward's seventh birthday party. She strung tinsel around the house, confetti on the floor, and cut out letters that spelled out 'happy seventh birthday'. She smiled as she looped string thru each letter, thinking that her little boys were growing up so quickly. Soon, it'd be their eighteenth birthday. What would she do then? Once she had all of the letters strung, she hung them where they'd immediately be seen once they came back from town. Trisha smiled and began to whip together a cake and poured into a baking pan. She slid it into the oven and searched for the lighter, only to find it missing. She might have used it all and thrown it away then forgotten about it. _Hohenheim might have some type of lighter in his office_ she thought. _I'll only grab that and not mess with anything else. He'll never know I was in there_ she thought as she walked over to the basement door, unlocked it and peered inside. It was pitch black and she couldn't find a light switch. She sighed and went and found one of the boys' flashlights then, began her descent down the stairs. She shivered. _It is very cold down here. Why on earth would Hohenheim want to keep coming down here?_ She thought then jumped as she heard what sounded like a chain moving. She frantically swept the flashlight around the room until it landed on some hunched over figure, a chain attached to what appeared to be its ankle. It had on an oversized shirt and had long hair. She slowly walked over, confused and scared. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked softly, crouching down in front of the figure.

Envy looked up and jumped a little. _That's not Hohenheim_ he thought looking back at the woman who was gazing at him in concern. "Who are you?" she asked a hand outstretched towards him, "You're so thin, are you ok? What are you doing here?" she asked him, her hand landing on the side of his face, gently. _This lady didn't know I was in here?_ He thought, unconsciously leaning a little into her hand. "Envy" he said shortly "Where is Hohenheim? You seem…familiar. Who are you?" he asked "Trisha. Hohenheim's wife" she said gently, watching the other's eyes narrow. "Do you know where the key to that manacle is?" she asked "No, there is no key" Envy amswered

"We're home!" announced three voices upstairs. "Mom? Where are you?" Edward called "Trisha, we're back" Hohenheim called

Thank you all again for reviewing and reading my story, I really appreciate it. Please no flames but helpful criticism is welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hohenheim's Mistake 7

Hohenheim knew he was in for it when Trisha walked out of the basement, looking grim. "Boys, I need you to go to your room" she said in a no nonsense tone of voice. "B-but mom!" Edward started to say, his voice stating his confusion "it's my-""NOW" she said in a loud voice, scaring all three of the males. Alphonse and Edward both looked at her scared, tears in their eyes as they ran off. Trisha glared at Hohenheim fiercely. "You go down there Hohenheim right and release that child. I don't care what you have to say!" she said angrily, her face red "Dear, the reason he's down there is because he is…." "GO" she screamed at him. Hohenheim jumped and rushed down there, into the basement. Before she made it down there with them, Hohenheim placed his hand on William's tattoo and said "I'm sorry William, for everything" as sparks briefly flew, most centering around William's head as he collapsed onto the floor. Hohenheim turned to Trisha just as she came down, holding William in his arms. "What did you do Van?" Trisha hissed at him "I thought I saw light" "I will explain, I promise, he is fine" Hohenheim answered, walking with her back upstairs. "I promise, I can explain all of this" He said, setting William down on the couch. Trisha crossed her arms "Start talking" Hohenheim told her everything, even what he had just done to William.

Trisha sat down in a chair and held her head. This situation was so confusing. She didn't know what to do or how to react anymore to it. _This boy…is Hohenheim's son…he was abandoned by Hohenheim…but he tried to kill my boys…wanted to kill me…and he was locked down there…under our feet, weak and sick….by Hohenheim's hand…and now this…what do I do?_ She frantically asked herself. "Hohenheim…I want you to go get the boys… I want you to tell them who William…Envy…is but don't tell them the full story, just…just that he is their brother.' She said softly as Hohenheim nodded and went to get them. Trisha sighed and moved a few stray hairs out of a sleeping Envy's face, looking at his pale, sunken in, youthful face. She truly didn't know what to about him. On one hand, this boy was a 400 hundred year old child that had been abused and abandoned by his father. On the other, this boy had come here and attempted to kill her children and planned to do the same to her. Trisha sighed and looked down at him again.

Hohenheim gently opened the door to his sons' room, hearing their sniffles come to a stop. "Boys? Are you ok?' He asked, shutting the door and walking over to them, who were both sitting on Edward's bed. "Boys…I'm sorry that Trisha yelled at you….it was fine fault that she did….there's something that I need to tell you." He said, sitting on the edge of their bed. Edward sniffled and rubbed his eyes "What did you do? Why did you make mommy mad on my birthday?" he asked, tears running down his face as Alphonse asked the same basic questions. Hohenheim sighed and pulled the both of them into his lap. "Boys…I'm just going to say this outright…You have a big brother, older than Edward" Hohenheim said.

"When…did you and mommy have him?" Alphonse asked "How old is he?" Edward asked, wiping his face and looking up at Hohenheim. "He's not mommy's son, he's your half-brother. That means that you and he only have one parent who is the same. His mommy is a different one" He said as the boys looked at him with wide eyes. "He's….eighteen years old" Hohenheim said. "Mommy wasn't your first love? We weren't you first kids?" Alphonse said, sniffling "But…if he's eighteen, don't that mean he's an adult?" Edward asked. "I love you all, I promise. It doesn't change anything about how I feel you and your mother" Hohenheim said hugging them closely. "Yes Edward, that does mean that he is an adult but, there is some things going on right now that make it where he can't live as one" he said. "Edward, Alphonse, I need to come tell me, no matter what, after you meet him, if he does anything mean to either of you, hurts you, says bad words about you all or mommy, I want you to come tell me immediately, even if it something small, like a pinch or calling you stupid. Ok?" Hohenheim said seriously. Both if the boys nodded, "We promise dad" Ed and Al said together.

Trisha combed through Envy's hair, trying to get out all of the tangles and knots. His hair was very greasy and had dirt and what might have been wall shavings mixed in with it. She wondered if Hohenheim ever gave the boy any way to wash himself at all. She could see a thick layer of grime on his skin, especially around his hands and feet. They were practically black. He didn't exactly smell the greatest to her either but, he did not stink as much a she thought a person who had been stuck in a basement for a few years might have smelled. Guilt pressed down on her chest. This boy, Envy, was partially in this condition because of her keeping Hohenheim away. Trisha wondered, with what Hohenheim did to Envy, would he be able to live with them normally? Or what it just make things worse? Did she even want to keep him around, with what he could do? She knew she'd have to keep a close eye on him if he did, knowing the original reason why he was here but, she was not going to cruel or mean to him in any way if he stayed. She finished brushing, his hair having lines streaking through, the evidence of her effort. _He's getting a bath when he wakes up_ She thought as he moved a little on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. She heard Hohenheim walking back this way and put her hand on Envy's shoulder and trying shook it. She got a small groan in response and his hands raising up to cover his face. She shook her head and chuckled. He already somewhat acted like a teen. She shook again, a little firmer this time as Hohenheim entered the room.

Envy opened his eyes, looking at the people standing before him and asked "Who…who are you?"

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story. I enjoy reading them. Envy is going to get OC for a little while but I do plan to at least somewhat get him back to his old personality (hint hint….i think)

Please no flames but helpful criticism for better content and writing is always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Hohenheim's Mistake 8

William stared down at his clasped hands, once again pondering the information he was given. _I am…that man…Hohenheim_ He mentally corrected himself _I am his son…so he is…dad…he's father…I am…that woman's…no…Trisha's son?...she is my...mom...no….She's not my mom….that is not right…it doesn't seem…it…doesn't feel right…but dad….said so…I don't…know…maybe stepmom…?_

Hohenheim watched his son in concern. He was clearly confused and distressed. Hohenheim wasn't sure if it was just from the information he was given or if his brain was malfunctioning in some way. Hohenheim had never done anything like this before. He wouldn't be surprised if this really did mess up the way William functioned. He would have to be careful and watch out for dangerous symptoms like his brain or bodily functions shutting down. Memories create 'pathways' within ones brain. Hohenheim had stopped signals from going through those pathways, so they would not be consciously remembered and worried if he stopped other synapses from firing, or if this give him an altered mental status. He also worried that William might have dreams of his memories and react off reflex. This had been a last resort for him, due to its dangers of severely hurting William but he knew, that if he had let go after all of this, he might as well hand his family over to Envy on a silver platter.

Trisha placed her hands over William's. That was the name that her and Hohenheim decided to tell him. She carefully rubbed them with her fingers and smiled at him when he looked up at her, his face still distressed and confused. "It'll be ok William, we are here to help you. You can trust us." She said gently, removing one hand to smooth a thumb over his cheek. She watched as his eyes widened then closed. He leaned into her hand a bit and she smiled at that. "I promise, everything is going to be fine" she said again, putting her other hand on his other cheek, making him open his eyes again.

William gazed back at the woman _Mom?_ , somewhat liking the comforting touches she was giving but feeling like he shouldn't. He felt like they should make him mad but he didn't understand why. It didn't hurt and it felt nice. _**She's touching me. That filthy wench is touching me. How dare she?**_ William jumped, startling the woman, Trisha, _mom_ , and making Hohenheim, _dad_ , tense.

Hohenheim watched William jumped, like something had scared him or he was getting ready to run. He didn't like any sudden movements from William, especially when his wife was so close to him. He gave William a stern, slightly threatening look from behind Trisha. If all of the memories he had chosen to get rid of were gone, then they would get to start from a clean slate. He'd do better this time, make a better relationship and make William a better man.

Edward and Alphonse peeked around the corner, watching their parents talk to the strange person on their couch. "That's our brother?" Alphonse whispered to Edward.

"I dunno. Looks more like a girl to me. Still, why did he have to show up on my birthday and ruin it?" Edward grumped.

"He looks so weird" Alphonse whispered. "Maybe even daddy got confused….Edward….daddy looks mad…" Edward looked at their father. He did indeed, look mad and it seemed to be directed at the strange person currently being comforted by their mom.

William's face paled when Hohenheim, _Dad_ , gave him that look. _I don't like that look….it scares me._ _ **He dares give me that look? I'm going to kill him! He thinks he can scare me? I don't think so.**_ William jumped again, earning himself another look, causing him to wilt. "I-I'm sorry….I didn't..mean…" he wilted more as Hohenheim gazed at him more intently.

Trisha gently grabbed William's hands and held them up, massaging them, not caring if some of their filth got on her. "Hey, its ok William, you don't have to be so scared. We are not going to hurt you. What's scaring you so bad?" she asked, staring at the dirty teen who looked like he just wanted to go run and hide.

 _I think...that i like her…she isn't scary…_ _ **I hate her. Does this woman think that she can trick me into compliancy?!**_

Edward and Alphonse rushed in at that point, falling in a heap in front of the three adults. "MOOOOOOM! Al pushed me!" Edward shot up off the floor, his face red.

Alphonse grunted and sat up "I did not! He pushed me!"

"Boys, stop fighting right now. What are you doing out of your room?" Hohenheim said sternly. "We will come and get you later but right now, you need to leave"

Edward looked at William, even redder in the face than before. "YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAY YOU…YOU WEIRD BOY GIRL UGLY DIRTY THING!" he screamed and was about to run off when William's hand whipped out and grabbed Edward's arm. Everyone got tense. William got close to a now pale, Edward's face,

"One brat, I am not ugly. Two, I am not a girl or a thing." Envy hissed, looking very mad. "Three….three….I don't…I'm sorry… I didn't mean...to..." William said, his face going confused and scared as he let go of Edward, him immediately sprinting away in tear. "I-I didn't mean…" he looked up to what he guessed was a very mad Hohenheim. _**That brat deserved to be scared and more. Who do he think he is, insulting me?**_

"William" Trisha said before Hohenheim could open his mouth "Let's go get you a bath, alright? I think I may have some clothes that will fit you" she said, stepping between the two men and taking William's hands, pulling him off the couch. "Come on, it's this way" she said leading him by the hand, to the bathroom, her speaking softly to him the whole way.

Alphonse watched, silent. He had been forgotten about in the mess. He quickly ran back to their room, to check on Edward. He found Edward crying and looking at a developing bruise on his arm. It was shaped like a hand. "Ed….I'm sorry…I'm that it'll…" Alphonse stopped, hearing Hohenheim entering the room behind him.

"Oh no, Edward, I am so sorry" he said placing two brightly wrapped boxes of the floor and quickly rushing over to his now, middle son. He examined the bruise that was already darkening. "Rest assured Edward" Hohenheim said gently but firmly "William will be punished for hurting you and he will apologize properly, now would you like to open your presents from me and your mother?" He asked then smiled as he watched Edward's eyes go wide as he rapidly nodded, tears stopped. Hohenheim retrieved the two boxes and gave them to Edward, helping him open them when he needed it. He smiled again as Edward looked at his presents in awe. It was a child's beginner guide to alchemy, something Edward had been begging to teach him, and a kit full of premade circles and basic elements and compound, put together by the master himself, Hohenheim. Edward hugged his Dad, his smile threatening to split his face before he jumped away from him, showing Al his gifts.

Thank you for all those reading and reviewing my story. I really enjoy reading the reviews and most have been helpful to me. I started on a new story called **Doll** which does revolve around Envy but is in more of an OC environment. That one is an attempt at a different writing style, that will hopefully be more dialogue heavy and flashback centered, thank you all again, helpful criticism is always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Hohenheim's Mistake 9

William idly looked down at the cloudy water, the source of its filth was he himself. He made a small sound of discomfort when water was poured over his head. Trisha ground her fingers into his hair, gently but firmly, trying to get out all of the accumulated filth. He sneezed when bubbles landed on his nose, causing Trisha to laugh. _I like Mom's laugh…_ _ **She thinks this funny? She'll regret laughing at me.**_

Trisha dumped some more water on William's head. She had not planned to stay in there and help him wash but, he had just stared blankly at the tub for a few minutes before she finally piped up, asking if he needed help. He hadn't actually said yes to that. What he had done was turn red and look at the floor. So, she had started the bath for him and left. When she came back, he had undressed and gotten in. The water had turn brown so, she made him get back out as she let out the water and wiped down the tub. This was currently their third tub full of water. She had started washing his hair herself when he hadn't washed it very good on his own. She had noticed, that when Hohenheim gone, he was a whole lot calmer and spoke to her more, better. She told him once again to get out, this time handing him a towel. She let out the dirty water as he wrapped himself in the towel.

"We're done…?" he asked her softly, somewhat missing the feeling of her hands running through his hair. He had already decided he like her a lot, much more than he did Hohenheim, Dad. What he really didn't like, was the mean voice in his head. It really scared him and he had a feeling Dad wouldn't like that voice either. William didn't think anything good would come out of telling him that. "Mom…I'm sorry….for you having to stay and help me….I'm sorry…for scaring..?" he left off it as a question.

"Brother. Edward is your brother and it's alright, although, this won't happen every time. "She said gently and smiling at him. She watched as he gave her a small smile back. Aside from the moment with Edward, which could be explained with Edward screaming at him, she wouldn't have seen a mean bone in this boy. If she hadn't been told those things by Hohenheim, she would have never guessed it. Trisha gestured for William to follow and led him to her and Hohenheim's bedroom. Once there, she pulled out a plain green shirt with some cotton shorts. She handed them to him with the apology that she didn't have anything else that would fit him. They'd go to town soon to pick up some things for him.

William carefully slipped on the shirt and shorts, they a tad bit bigger size than what would have been good him. He looked at Trisha, who was smiling at him still. His hair was soaking them back of his shirt but, he didn't say anything about it. Trisha told him to go sit on the bed, which he did in confusion. She got behind him, sitting down, then began to brush his hair again. He could feel her doing something else as well to his hair. When asked, he was told by her that she was braiding it to "help him not be as wet."

Hohenheim watched his son and wife through a crack in the door and couldn't help but smile a little. While this had not gone as exactly as planned but, hadn't been the worst either. He was going to make William apologize to Edward and watch his behavior more but other than that, he wasn't seeing too much to worry about as of right now. If worse did come to worse and he did do brain damage to William, he would give him a small amount of red stones, which could repair the damage. The only problem with that way, he would have his memories and potentially, his strength and finesse back. Hohenheim opened door and walked in, greeting the two of them, a small smile on his face. He sat next to what he noted was now a tense William and put an arm around his shoulders.

 _ **Don't touch me.**_ _He scares me_ William thought, leaning away from Hohenheim, not liking it when he frowned at him. "William, I need you to apologize to your little brother, Edward. You really hurt him" Hohenheim said, narrowing his eyes at him a small bit "Now, I know you didn't mean to, isn't that right William?" he asked as William began to rapidly nod. "So you did mean to?" Hohenheim asked, his voice dangerous.

"Nonono I didn't mean to!" William said quickly, scrambling out from under his arm, to the foot of the bed. "I didn't mean to! It wasn't me!" he said as the house began to shake, flakes falling down from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Trisha asked, quickly getting off the bed, going to stand by the foot of it, next to William, laying a hand on his shoulder as the house shook again. "Is it an earthquake?"

"I don't know but Trisha, go get the boys and go to the basement." Hohenheim said standing then falling when the house shook this time, with a large boom. "Hurry Trisha! Take William with you!" he said. Trisha and William both ran out of there.

Edward and Alphonse were both huddle under the bed, crying. "Brother! I'm scared!" Alphonse sobbed. "I know! I'm sorry Al! I'm scared too!" he cried as the door was thrown open by Trisha, followed closely by William. "Mommy!" both boys shouted at the same time, bursting out from underneath the bed, running at her and clinging to her dress, sobbing. She hugged them both briefly as the house shook yet again. "Come on boys, we are going to the basement, hurry!" Trisha said grabbing both Edward's and Alphonse's hand, rushing out of the room. William grabbed a suitcase that he noted was on the floor before rushing after them but freezing at the door.

Trisha turned around to see William standing at the door, looking down at them with a terrified expression. She then realized what the problem was. "William! I know you dint like this but I need you to hurry and come down here! It'll be ok! I'm here, so are your brothers" she said, giving him an encouraging look. Neither of the two brothers knew what was going on as William came down the stairs with the next tremor. Once they were down there, Trisha turned on one of the gas lamps and made sure all the boys were ok before gathering them all into the empty corner of the room to wait out the earthquake.

Dante shook her head, clucking her tongue. It took her this long to find the dratted family and now they were so rude to not even come outside and say hi? Where were people's manners these days?

Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing my story. Helpful criticism is thoroughly invited but, please no flame. Any ideas you wish to share are also invited, if for this story or another one to practice prose on.


	10. Chapter 10

Hohenheim's Mistake 10

When Hohenheim finally stepped out of the house, Dante smiled. "Finally Hohenheim,have yougotten so rude that you won't even answer to a knock the first time?" She asked him, an old woman shuffling towards him "The years have been kinder to you and your body Hohenheim of Light, why don't you tell me your secret?" She purred "I'm in current need of a new body"

Hohenheim glared at her "Dante, there is no secret and why are you here? How did you find out about us? Where is William?" Hohenheim asked, trying to throw her off with the last question.

"Don't play dumb Hohenheim, I know he's here, I know he's been here the whole time. You see, this was a little experiment of mine, I wanted to see just how the great Hohenheim of Light would react to his abomination of a son coming around, trying to kill his new family and might I say, I would have never expected you to do what you did." She said smiling "how cruel of your, to lock him down in the basement with no contact, food or light at days at time. It reminds me of how you used to treat William when he didn't answer a question properly" Dante said smiling at him.

"How do you know all of this?" Hohenheim demanded. "And if I recall correctly, you're the one who did the most of that. You think you've done so much better after we brought Envy to life? He's a psychopathic murderer, just like you or, he was just like you." Hohenheim snapped "Now, I'm not proud of what I've done to him but it's better, will be better than what you have done the past four hundred years" he said again in a hostile voice and raised the ground, beginning to bombard her with earth made snakes.

She clapped her hands and prevented all the earth from hitting her "You want to know how I knew about your little family and your treatment of Envy? You see Hohenheim, I have some more 'people' that I have taken under my wing. They've been watching you" she said smirking as his face paled "you see, the reason I'm here today is because I've decided that the experiment is over. I am in need of Envy's specially abilities" she said giving him a closed eyed smile "And you can't say no"

Hohenheim tensed "why can't I say no? I'm not giving William to you, not after all that has happened and where are theses people that you claim took under your wing?" He asked and tried again to attack her, this time from behind. Dante laughed and stopped the attack again.

"You have gotten rusty Hohenheim andI've gotten better, now you are giving William to me because if you don't, your new little family is going to meet their end" she said smiling as Hohenheim heard crying behind him. Trisha, Edward, Alphonse were all standing outside, a woman with finger nails two feet long at Trisha and William's necks and the boys head inside a a short fat man's mouth. "You see Hohenheim, I'll let them live for just a little while longer if you give me Envy, or I can kill them all one by one in front of you. You can't fight me and my subjects at the same time. Now hurry and choose, before I choose for you" Dante said while smiling still, her voice suggesting that she found this funny.

William had tears running down his face. He was scared and confused. _Why does this lady want me? I don't like her, I want her to go away, I want this other lady to let us go. I'm scared, please don't hurt them, please don't hurt my mom, my brothers…and my dad._ _ **What are they waiting for?! Kill them already! I'm sick and tired of being here! Dante better know how to fix me.**_

Lust looked down at her captives with an impassive face but was internally in turmoil. Here she was, holding an innocent mother of two innocent children by her throat, ready to kill her at a word. She didn't know why Dante hated these people so much, this wasn't their fault, they most likely weren't fully aware of Hohenheim's past, if even at all. Even Lust herself didn't know the full story. Another thing that really threw her off, was seeing Envy cry and actually looking scared of her. She hadn't never seen either expression on his face before and to top it off with the things she had never seen, was him affectionate. When she and Gluttony had gone down into the basement, the woman had the both of her two little boys in her lap and Envy's head on her shoulder, one arm wrapped around the boys and her other hand in Envy's hair, stroking it. This was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this, if Hohenheim was an alchemist as well, she could ask him to make her human instead, not work for this woman.

Gluttony didn't understand anything of what was going on. All he knew was to keep these two little boys from escaping and their heads in his mouth. _I'm not allowed to eat them_ he thought in disappointment, sniffling, causing the two little boys to whimper when the action moved his mouth.

Edward and Alphonse were crying. Neither understood what was going on. This pig like man was acting like he was going to eat them. Their hair was soaked with salvia and what they were mostly breathing in was his bad breath. Edward tried to squirm and wiggle out of his hands with no luck. Alphonse tried the same but stopped with the man bemoaned how much his food was moving and how hungry he was.

Trisha stood stiff, trying to angle her neck away from the sharp knife like nails. These people had demanded that they get out of the basement or die. So, she had gathered up the boys only for them to be torn out of her grasp then she and William held captive by this woman. They were marched outside where she could see Hohenheim having a conversation with what appeared to be an amused old woman. Trisha reached over and grabbed William's hand, his frightened eyes darting over to her as he squeezed it tightly. She gave him small smile then directed one at Edward and Alphonse, hoping they could see her. _It's going to be alright, Hohenheim can fix this, we will be ok_ she told herself. She didn't know that it may be a lie.

Hohenheim turned around and looked his family, sorrowful. He didn't want to give up William nor did he want to have his family killed but he had to choose. "Hurry Hohenheim, some of our bodies don't stand in one spot for very long well" Dante purred.

Hohenheim wiped his face and said "I will…"

Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing my story, it is really appreciated. I have currently started on another story called **Irony** based off an idea and art made by birdswii. Helpful criticism invited but please no flames or spam.


	11. Chapter 11

Hohenheim's Mistake 11

"Hohenheim, if you promise to do all in your power to make me…us human, I'll let your family go" Lust said. Dante glared at her as Hohenheim nodded. She retracted her nails from their necks, releasing them. "Gluttony, let the children go" she said sternly as he whimpered, letting the boys go. "But I'm hungry" he whined.

Edward and Alphonse rushed over to Trisha, clinging onto her dress, both in tears. She knelt down and gathered them in her arms, hugging them tightly. "It's going to be ok, stop crying, it'll be alright" she said, crying herself. She pulled William down with them, including him within the hug.

Dante was enraged. _How dare those miscreants betray me!? They owe me their lives!_ Dante thought in anger and clapped her hands "you're going to regret that Lust" she said and launched her off the ground, into the house. Hohenheim attacked her with his own alchemy, catching her off guard due to her attention being elsewhere. Dante was sent flying.

"Gluttony, you can eat Dante!" Lust called out, exciting the partially demolished house. Gluttony gave a wide smile and a pleased gasp as he rushed off her in direction, only to be impaled in the chest by a spike. He cried for Lust as Dante came back, looking enraged.

Hohenheim gathered his family "I need you to run to the Rockbells, don't try to stop and help us, don't call the police" he said, getting them to go in that direction as Gluttony came back, attacking them, his eyes crazed and tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hohenheim quickly threw him back, using alchemy then quickly ensnared him.

Lust slashed at Dante with her nails, cutting thru her defenses, slashing her deeply. Dante gasped and tumbled back unto the ground. Before Lust could hit her again, she slammed her from both sides with stone slabs, producing a pained scream from the homunculus. On either side of the slabs, circles glowed, causing red stones to tumble out from between them. All sound coming from between the slabs stopped. Dante smiled and looked at a pale Hohenheim. She smirked and released Gluttony, who began attacking him with renewed fever. This time, Hohenheim wasn't as lucky as he was before about intercepting him. This time, he had help from Dante, who stopped his alchemy attacks, allowing Gluttony to a chunk out of his shoulder. Hohenheim cried out in pain as Gluttony was suddenly taken off of him and held high in the air with earth. Dante smiled down at him cruelly. "Since I am such a kind person Hohenheim, I'll let you chose one more time but, you have to give me all the red stones you have in your possession. I know you have more hidden away." She said.

Hohenheim didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to give up any of his children but, he didn't want his family to die. He didn't want to send William back to suffer with her but, didn't want his other boys to experience that pain at least, any more than they already had. "tick tock Hohenheim" Dante said teasingly "I haven't got all day you know, I'm a busy woman"

Hohenheim looked up at her and sadly made his decision "Take William back, don't touch my other family, please" He said and then added "Let me take away his memories of being here" he said, standing and holding his shoulder. Dante smirked "I'll let you Hohenheim, so you can look into the eyes of the person you are abandoning again"

Trisha was hidden in the basement with her children with Winry and Pinako. Pinako had quickly hidden all of them and brought down anything that could be used as a weapon. She hugged her three boys, all of them still scared, some more than others. She hoped that Hohenheim and that lady, Lust, would win. She didn't know why Dante all the sudden wanted William back but, she didn't like it. She was probably the reason Envy had hated them so badly, part of was originally Hohenheim but someone had to be there to fuel the flames. Footsteps sounded above them. Pinako grabbed a small pistol but, it wasn't going to help them if it was anything bad. Trisha had hope it was Hohenheim.

When Hohenheim made it down the steps, he saw Trisha perk up and smile at him. His guilt increased when he saw her smile and that she was hugging William. Her smile disappeared when Dante walked down behind him. "William, come here, now" he said, his in a sad voice, He watched William shake his head and scoot a little further away from him "Come here now William" he said suddenly very coldly "Are you selfish that you would let Trisha and the boys die because you don't want to go back home with your mother. Come here now" he said forcibly, not betraying the guilt, shame and pain he was feeling on the inside when he saw William's face of pain and despair, that was also joined by Trisha's similar look. The Rockbells were unable to do anything, all attempts subdued.

 _I'm scared I don't want to leave, I don't like that lady. Trisha is my mom. That lady scares me. Why is Dad being like this?_ He thought as he stood, crying as he walked over _**so, you never actually cared did you Hohenheim? It's always going to be your precious new perfect family. I'll be there to dance on your grave.**_ Envy snarled mentally as Hohenheim grabbed his head and looked at him in the eyes, at Dante's bidding. Pain racked thru his skull, William could feel himself disappearing as his synapses were rearranged. _No! I don't wanna go! I'm scared!_ William thought as Envy was happy at coming back into control. It didn't stop there, Envy could feel himself forgetting what had happened up until now, everything. He began to panic, words unable to form as he tried to say. He wasn't in control, he was what was left, which was quickly disappearing. Words, feeling, memory all of it was going.

Hohenheim cleared every single 'pathway' he possible could, this time being reckless. It was certain this time something would go wrong with his brain functions. He sealed the pathways, making the body thinking they were healed before allowing him to collapse. He hoped that this way, Dante couldn't do anything with him, he hoped that she would let him go or kill him quickly, ending it all. Letting his son go all those years ago, leading to where they were all at now, was his greatest mistake.

Thank you to all those that have been reading and reviewing my story. I will not update this one every day, most likely, because I want to/will be working on others. I've been grateful for all your help to make this story better. Helpful criticism is invited for any aspect of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Hohenheim's Mistake 12

Dante struck Envy again "Incorrect! Do it again! Properly!" She yelled at the fearful green haired teen. "When I said look like me, I meant look like me in every visible aspect! Exactly! Now, get it right this time or, you'll be punished again" she said striking him again, leaving claw marks with her nails.

He shivered then transformed into a fearful looking version of her, to the normal person looking exactly like her but clearly to the woman, he hadn't done enough. She began to walk around him, pointing out every small detail that he had gotten wrong. The stitching wasn't even all the way, some of the decorations on the dress weren't as grand and she didn't like his expression. He was hit again as he transformed back.

Dante stormed away from him and locked the door to the room he resided in. She stomped down the stairs and called for Pride. "I have an errand for you" she told him as he walked up to her and gave a slight bow. "I want you to get the best alchemists together, into the military, under your control "she said.

It had been four years since Dante had reobtained Envy and threatened Hohenheim's family. She had gone back in secret, to make her former husband to fix what he had done to her best experiment. When she had arrived however, he hadn't been there. She had waited a few days to see if he would show up but, he never did. So, she repeated the action she had done so long ago. She poisoned Trisha with mercury, hoping that word of her sickness would make Hohenheim come back, trying to save her. He never did. Trisha had died. Dante had left the boys a note with saying that their mother's death was all their father's fault.

Dante about died laughing when she found the homunculus of Trisha a year later. She had taken it in and fed it red stones. She had named her Sloth and had worked under Wrath for now. Sloth could make an excellent spy, when she needed her. Dante would prefer that she had her shapeshifter up and order but, it was not working out that way.

Once Envy had woken up at the manor, Dante instantly knew that something was wrong with him. He had stared at her blankly for a few minutes before whimpering and crying. Further tests and experiments revealed that Hohenheim had taken all bit of knowledge from him, about everything. She had to start from scratch and was not happy with it, especially when he seemed to think he was smart enough to try and run away. She was slowly making progress with him, soon he would be acceptable to send out and do tasks for her again.

All it took was another year before he was up to her standards following her orders. He had no rage to blind him, he thought more sensibly. He had captured Hohenheim's children for her without protest and without injury to them. Keeping the younger brother hostage, Dante forced Edward to go to an Ishvalan settlement that was quarantined by the military and create the philosopher stone for her. Edward, foolish as he was, had tried to fight her with the stones. All she had to do was have a blank faced Envy put his hand on Alphonse's blood seal, stopping him in his tracks. She had used the stone to heal her body and make it immortal. Once done, she forced Edward to allow her to transmute him with what was left of the stone, making him into a homunculus as well, like Wrath, whom she had found later on, having discovered him in the same town as Greed. Alphonse she gave a choice. Work for her and along side his 'brother' or die. He had chosen to stay along side Edward, following her orders.

Hohenheim had finally come back after all of this was done. He was in shock of what she had done and tried to kill her. She rewarded him by having all three of his sons fight him. She was surprised to see that Hohenheim had gotten much better at fighting, too much for her to be comfortable with, and didn't seem to be holding back. This clearly had Alphonse fighting much harder, once he saw that his father didn't care about his wellbeing. Edward and Envy didn't seem surprised, they had nothing to compare his fighting to. Like Hohenheim had done to Envy, Dante had taken Edward's memories.

Dante stepped in once Alphonse was shattered to pieces, his blood seal still intact on a small piece of metal. Envy was tossed to the side like a rag doll by a hand Hohenheim had transmuted out of the floor. Edward, being able to cancel some of his attacks, fared a little better. Once she stepped in, Dante began to bombard him with her own alchemy, which were _much_ stronger than before. Soon, Hohenheim was being pushed back and they began to land hits on him.

Dante stood over Hohenheim and smirked "Look where we are now Hohenheim, after all these years, after all my successes and your failures. Look at where we stand. All your children under my control, a country led by one of my subjects and I, immortal. You are on the ground, at my feet, your body rotting and mine pristine" she said, leaning close to him. "What are you going to do about that?"

Hohenheim reached up and grabbed her by the head "I'm going to fix it, and free all those people in you" he said as her eyes widened and light flared.

Hohenheim stood in front of Truth, holding the stone in his hands. "I want to start over" he told him "I want to fix what I did, I want my family,I want Trisha, Edward, Alphonse and William back. I will give you this, the souls of thousands of people. Please do this." Hohenheim said, tears slowly leaking down his face.

Truth smirked "My, quite a hefty price and quite the hefty gift. Whatever shall I do? Should do?"

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story, please no flames. Helpful criticism is invited. I realize this didn't turn out to be the story some hoped it to be, with Hohenheim being more parental and Envy part of the family. I will try to make a proper one of that soon. Most of this was made on the fly.


End file.
